Pith Awarthannen
by Pethron
Summary: Abandoned Words: A collection of poetry and songs. Some are in elvish, followed by their translations (English), and others are simply about Middle-Earth.
1. Maethor Nir

**A/N-** Okay, this is my first ever poem written in Elvish, so please be kind, but inform me of any mistakes you find. I wrote this in Elvish first, so the English translation is a little strange. Still, I think you can see the story behind the poem. 

_**Maethor Nîr;**   
Naer tírod;  
I chin gael  
Nedh tinnúi; êl-s;ílo;  
Ithil sílol; nedh ribel naeth  
Rûth; bregol, thurnin nûr;  
Hebin dúath;  
Ind rista  
Mellyn dennin  
Carn mae an ngurth  
Harnol i faer an neloth  
Gwarthrol cuil alfirin.  
Reviol Faer,  
Tiro am habad brêg;  
Gaearon thlûn; cano  
An thuiol naeg  
Pathrannen an maethor nîr.; _   
  
  
**Warrior's Tears**   
Sad to see  
The eyes that gleam  
In star-lit nights  
Moonlight glowing in liquid (flowing) sorrow  
Violent anger, hidden deep  
Held darkness  
Broken (wounded) heart  
Fallen friends  
Made right by death  
Burning (wounding) the soul with hate  
Dimming immortal life.  
Wandering Spirit,  
Gaze upon wild shore  
Blue ocean call  
To sighing anguish (hatred)  
Filled with warrior's tears. 

  
  
  
For any who don't get it, the story is that of an elven warrior, who, in his grief, turns to the sea. Thanks for reading, and please review! 


	2. Daro

**A/N-** Okay, for this poem, I kind of had to fiddle with various words and grammar rules of Sindarin to get what I wanted out of it. Some of the words seen in this poem cannot be found in an Elvish dictionary, and that is because I took a word that was close to what I needed, found it's root, and twisted it to make my own word. Some words/phrases are a little too litteral to fit properly, but oh-well.   
This poem is about a friendship between an elf and Man, Aragorn and Legolas if one must have names, and that friendship is being taken by the death of the immortal. This is from the mortal's point of view.   
  
_ **Daro**   
Avo leithio  
Avo anno-vi  
Avo pado an ennyn duir  
Sûl; vi laws  
I anor nauth awarthol  
Adel chae  
Daro. Avo ortho  
Nîf; le.  
Lasto! Ceno!  
In yrn canor,  
In elin linnor uin  
Dannel ind  
Ú-onno; gwanni,  
Al-nûr; ah anann,  
Hin edrannenor  
  
Ceno in endrainn thinnar.  
No cuil nin nedh 'urth.   
  
**Stay**   
Don't let go  
Don't give in  
Don't walk towards darkened gates,  
Wind in hair,  
The sun a passing memory (thought),  
Far behind.  
Stay. Don't lift [away]  
Your face.  
Listen! See!  
The trees cry out,  
The stars sing of  
Falling heart.  
Not born to die,  
No race with time,  
Eyes opened  
Not to close;  
See the ages pass.  
Be my life in death.   
  
  
Please Review!!! _


	3. ThirdAge

**A/N-** Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I especially want to thank Tyalie for addressing that. I was questioning the order I had placed _"Reviol Faer"_, but I think I have done it correctly. _Reviol Faer_ is a proper noun, and names can be in pretty much any order. The way I have it is supposed to create "of something", so it literally means "Spirit of Wandering." As for the mutation, I don't know which mutation _"Faer Reviol"_ would warrent, but I think it is _liquid_, and I ignore that one. I can't find any proof of its use, and it would be just one more thing to have to deal with, and I'm still somewhat new at this.   
  
Oh, and UndeadGoat, thanks for pointing that out! I showed what the litteral meaning was, in case someone thought to question me and translate the poem on their own, and then come to me and say I did it wrong. Now I look at it, and it just doesn't look good there, IN the poem. Maybe I should put litteral translations somewhere else.   
  
Wow, that's a lot of rambling for one little poem. Sorry. Well, here's what you actually came to read! This poem is not in Elvish. I didn't really have any particular point of view picked out when I wrote this, but my sister thinks it is an elf thinking of the changes in the world. That works for me!   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**The Third-Age**   
  
The lands have changed,  
In this Third-Age.  
What once was rolling hills,  
A grass so green  
That touched the sky,  
Now lays mounds of decay.  
On smoke filled winds,  
Rides the hint of death,  
That colors the dawn blood red.  
The trees, once tall,  
Unyeilding in their pride,  
Fall with the fires  
Of hatred and fear.  
  
The songs have changed,  
In this Third-Age.  
Gentle rhythms and soothing beats,  
A singing voice, now taught to scream,  
A cry of rage,  
Raise thy swords!  
Valor long forgotten,  
Making way for battle scenes.  
No longer is there rise without a fall.  
Drum beats echo dragon wings,  
The flute a sword unsheathed.  
No longer do words flow, but strike!  
There is no longer praise for which to sing.  
  
The times have changed,  
In this Third-Age,  
And Men now raise the sun.  
The elven lights begin to fade,  
And darkness escapes the night.  
The stars are losing their meaning,  
Magic fades away.  
Lo, the slowly beating heart,  
Arda's life is failing.  
With dying breath  
The wind brings in the new.  
Will there be a sun that sets,  
To end the coming days?   
  
  
  
I'll admit this one's not my best, but thanks for reading! Like every author here, I live for reviews! 


	4. An Elven Lullaby

**A/N-**Okay, I won't always be posting two a day! I've just had a brainstorm that won't leave me alone at night. This poem is an elven lullaby, which is conveniently also its title.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**An Elven Lullaby**   
  
_ Môr; danniel  
Mae tolel in giliath sílo;,  
Ir Ithil reviel in aegais or,  
A si tîr; dad le bo,  
Daro maethol, hên; nin,  
Maethyr tithen haust,  
I esgel o elei peliel  
Edrol an le ardhon ú-ist.;  
Pith nin thinno  
Dan Im aco revio nef lín;  
Mae tolol hin lín;,  
Estelel vi nîth;  
Tirio am vîr;  
Le hiro.  
Losto si, pen-neth,  
Hodo thraw lín; penorven,  
Minuial pathratha mentofn,  
Ah laer ech i faer. _   
  
  
Darkness has fallen  
Allowing the stars to shine.  
The Moon has sailed above the mountains,  
And now looks down on you.  
Stop fighting, my child,  
Little warriors [off to] bed.  
The veils of dreams will part,  
Opening to you a world unknown.  
My voice [may] fade,  
But I won't leave your side.  
Let your eyes,  
Trusting in youth,  
Gaze upon treasures  
You [may] find.  
Sleep now, young one,  
Rest your weary body,  
Dawn will fill the horizon,  
With a song that wakes the soul.   
  
  
  
  
I have a few notes about some changes I made.  
  
You see _"mae tolel"_ "welcoming" in this poem takeing the place of "allow" or "let."  
  
_"Ú-ist;"_ means "not-knowledge."  
  
_"Mentofn"_ means "low sky." _men_ of _menel_ "sky, heaven" and _tofn_ "low."  
  
I could only find the noun for "awaken," so I took _"ech"_ from the beginning and made it a verb _ech-_ "to wake."  
  
Okay, sorry, I'm done rambling on. I could talk for days about Elvish, so just tell me to hush. 


	5. Why?

**A/N**- Whew! I finally have another LotR based poem to post. Please enjoy and review!   
  
**Why?**   
  
Why, when loved ones die,  
Do they take with them  
The broken heart  
Of thee who gazeth  
With helpless sorrow  
Upon their fading light?  
  
Why, when the stars appear,  
Dost thy smile sadden  
And thy gentle voice  
Lift up in song  
To the heavens high above  
Of a past long now forgotten?  
  
Why, when tou lookest upon me  
With eyes that have seen  
A time before the Sun,  
Dost my blood turn cold  
And my heart beat in time  
With my frantic wonder?  
  
Why, when I watch  
Silver ships head out  
Across the Sea,  
Do my tears fall  
With the pain  
Of a kindred lost?


	6. Eru Hîn

A/n: This poem is about the First and Second born of Iluvatar's Children, from the eyes of the elves. It is written as if one is talking about a litteral sibling, but if you read it with this knowledge, you can see the reference to the younger race _(i.e 'and I won't again tell you good-bye' is a reference to death)._ I felt I needed to explain that because the other person I showed this poem to was completely confused.

**__**

**_Eru Hîn_**

_"Gwend im-dhorthant Eldar a Edain. Maethantim a gwannantim godref io  
anann."_

_Edro hin le muindor-neth  
Ceno i ardhon ah nin  
Anor  
Eriant suilo minuial le  
An pado pull ah nin_

_Na dhû orthon lam nín  
Linno le an êl  
Gostag i vôr?  
I elenath  
Niel ennas uireb  
A Ithil brêg ú-dhannatha_

_Tirin galach  
Sui endtainn sirio  
Dan thiach enni neth  
Reviach in idhrinn  
Vi ú-echui  
Na-den i ardhon vreutha raim le_

_"I anann uin Eldar na methen. Carim awartho Arda an amarth ha? Carim er-  
broniar?"_

_Gyl vi cuil  
Istui delu  
Bronannen ad  
Ah echo ruin andrann  
Ind nín  
Breitha na nîr le dannen_

_Garo cam nín muindor-neth  
Togithon le o i dalf  
Ias 'uruthos  
Thurin nedh am chodo i thâr  
Cenon i hereg  
Galad bo nîf le_

_Faer nín  
Nalla a anira  
Awartho nef le  
A palan-revio  
Ias avo istithon naeg  
A avo trenarithon ad navaer  
_

**Children of Iluvatar  
**

"An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and  
died together."

Open your eyes young brother  
See this world with me  
The Sun  
She rose to greet your dawn  
To light the path before you  
So you could walk with me

At night I lift my voice  
To sing you into dreams  
Why do you fear the dark?  
The stars  
Have always been there  
And the wild Moon won't fall

I watch you grow  
As ages pass  
But you seem so young to me  
You wander the years  
In innocence  
Until the world breaks down your walls

"The time of the Elves is over. Do we leave middle-earth to its fate? Do  
we let them stand alone?"

Lessons in life  
Dangerous to learn  
Must be taught again  
With each turning of the cycle  
My heart  
Breaks at your fallen tears

Take my hand young brother  
I'll lead you from the field  
Where death  
In all its mystery lay upon the grass  
I see the blood  
A reflection on your face

My spirit  
Cries and desires  
To leave your side  
And sail away  
To where I'll know no pain  
And I won't again tell you good-bye.


End file.
